Just a Toy
by jbkb951
Summary: A homework submission for Smut University. Alice gets a special package and Jasper helps her break it in.


_A one shot written for Smut University. The homework assigment called for realism. We were asked to use something out of our real life for a scene. _

_I did go through this. Some details have been changed but I will say this: I used to very much be a prude, still kinda am but, I have an amazing husband who loves trying to get me out of my comfort zone._

**_All things Twilight are owned by the fabulous Stephanie Meyers._**

* * *

I couldn't believe I had actually done it. But there it was in front of me. My very first sex toy. A large flesh colored dildo lying on my bed.

When I had order it online, it hadn't looked that big. I know these things are supposed to turn you on but at the moment, I feel completely mortified. I know I shouldn't feel this way. Plenty of women buy one of these things and much more all the time. But as a married woman, I didn't think I would ever need one.

But life changed so drastically the past few months. Jasper had gotten a promotion and I had found a new job. Add to that our rambunctious little son, Ethan, who at 8 months old, was proving to be quite the little hellion. We were both exhausted and we never seemed to be in the mood at the same time. I was getting so frustrated but I could never let Jasper know. I didn't want to burden him with something that seemed so trivial.

So I decided to take care of the problem myself. Masturbating was well and fine but after a while, I started to really miss the feel of my husband inside of me. My fingers weren't cutting it and Jasper was unavailable.

So I went online and did a little research. I was shocked by the staggering amount of toys out there. Anal beads, vibrators, fake vaginas. The list went on and on. I just wanted something simple to help me get off every now and then.

I decided on a simple dildo, since I really wasn't interested in any of the more exotic things on the site. I picked the most realistic looking one, since the thought of a blue or pink jelly looking object penetrating me was just too strange. I put in my payment information and clicked order. Five days later, I am standing here in front of my bed, staring down, and feeling like a naughty child. Could this get any worse?

"Alice, what are you looking at?"

I froze, not wanting to believe that the voice behind me was real. Please, let me be hallucinating. I turned around. Nope, not a hallucination. My husband is here, home early from work.

"Is that what I think it is?"

I couldn't speak. How could one possibly explain to their husband the presence of a dildo on their marriage bed? The situation was ridiculous.

He walked over to the bed to stand next to me, studying the fake phallus. I wanted to grab it and throw it out the window.

"Looks pretty real," he said. And then he shocked me by actually picking it up. He turned it in his hands, studying it.

"Not to small but not to big either. Way more veins on this than I have on mine. And this one is a little wider but not so bad you couldn't take it." He turned to face me. "Have you tried it out yet?"

"I...I...No, I-," I stuttered, trying to get a cohesive sentence out. It wasn't working.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

I couldn't look him in the eye. Just having the dildo in the room had been bad enough. Having my husband there waving it around was just unreal.

"Alice, darlin'. Look at me."

I shook my head and took a step back from him. I just wanted to sink into the floor. Why had I bought that stupid thing?

"Alice," he sighed, gently taking my chin in his hand and lifting my gaze to his.

I expected to see censure, maybe even a bit of anger. I mean, the toy had to be a blow to his ego, right? A symbol of him being unable to satisfy his wife. Well, at least, that's how I felt he would take it. Instead, he looked amused.

"Alice, don't be embarrassed."

I gaped at him and he chuckled, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer to him.

"Alice, I don't care that you bought a dildo. People buy these things all the time. Why couldn't you just tell me?"

"I thought you might get mad," I blurted out.

"Well, I'm not." He suddenly grinned and got a sudden gleam in his eye. "Actually, I'm kind of glad I got home early."

"Why?" I asked, wondering what was coming next.

"Because I can help you break it in."

I gasped and tried to step back from him but he held on to me.

"Oh no, Alice. No running away. You finally came out of your comfort zone a little by buying this toy. Why not come out all the way with me right now?"

"What are you talking about?" I questioned indignantly.

"Alice, you're a prude."

"I am not!"

"Yeah sweet thing, you are."

"I do things with you all the time."

He laughed and backed me up against the bed, forcing me to sit and then lay back. He hovered over me, his face just inches from mine.

"You, my dear wife, are a prude. Oh, you may have learned a trick or two these past few years, but you're still hiding in that little shell."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jasper."

"Okay, then say cock."

I blushed at the mention of the word. Did he have to go there?

"See, all I have to do is say the word out loud and you turn red."

"Well, it's a crude word and I don't think it's necessary to use it in the bedroom. It's not sexy at all."

"Oh Alice. I thought we could do this the easy way. Now, we're just gonna have to do it the hard way."

He suddenly stood up and reached for my skirt. I tried to slap his hands away but he managed to reach up under my skirt and grab a hold of my underwear. He gave a hard pull and the lace just gave way under his hands.

"Jasper, do you know how expensive tho-"

His lips crashed down into mine and I moaned, completely forgetting what I was going to say. His tongue stroked against my bottom lip and with a moan, I opened up my mouth to him.

It felt as if it had been an eternity since I had been kissed by him like this and my body was instantly on fire for him. My hands reached up into his golden locks and pulled him down on top of me.

One of his hands was under my skirt again, his long fingertips stroking along my thigh, moving higher and higher. I shivered moved closer toward Jasper, spreading my legs a little wider to give him access.

His fingers reached the apex of my thighs and began to stroke against me intimately. I whimpered, wanting more than this gentle fondling. I wanted my husband, inside of me, driving us both to completion. His lips broke away from mine and he looked down at me.

"Hmm, darling, you are so wet," he whispered against my lips. His fingers circled around my clit and then moved off of me. I moaned and arched up toward him, not wanting him to stop.

And then I felt something smooth stroke down over my slit. I opened my eyes in shock and tried to back away, but Jasper kept me trapped beneath him.

"Shh darlin'. Just relax. I promise, you'll love this."

He stroked the dildo up and down, stopping every now and again to circle my clit. I wanted to be angry at him, but how could I when he was doing such delicious things to me. He continued to stroke the toy against me, teasing me until I was begging for more.

"Please, Jasper. I need you."

He looked down at me, heat in his sexy blue eyes. I thought he would throw the toy to the side and finally take me. Boy was I wrong. He notched the dildo up against my aching core and slowly started to push it inside of me.

"Jasper!" I gasped and bucked up, shocked at the intrusion.

It felt so strange and wonderful at the same time. The smooth blunt tip gave way to the thick, veiny shaft and I could feel each ridge rubbing along inside of me. I wanted to pull away from it but instead my rebellious body pushed against it, begging for more.

My husband started out slow, thrusting it in and out of me a leisurely pace. But then he began to go faster, causing me to go from quiet whimpers to full out throaty moans. I could not help myself from bucking up against him.

"Come for me, Alice," he whispered in my ear.

"I'm trying," I whimpered, being truly honest with him. I could feel myself at the edge of an orgasm, but I could not quite reach it and I was desperate for it. It felt as if a force inside me was growing and growing with nowhere to go. Then Jasper changed the angle he was thrusting the dildo.

I cried out at the new sensations, overwhelmed by how good it felt. Every thrust inside me rubbed against some spot that had me crying out unintelligibly. Jasper thrust once more and screamed out, my body fracturing into a million little pieces.

I lay there in the aftermath, gasping for breath. I had never orgasmed like that before.

"You okay, darlin'?"

I turned to look at my husband, a huge grin on his face. Had I been able to use my arms, I would have gladly wiped that look off his face. But for now, I'll settle for cuddling up next to him and enjoying my post orgasmic bliss.


End file.
